Cheater, Cheater
by DreamAngel123
Summary: Spinner doesn't want to hurt Manny's feeling like Craig did, but he has a thing for Hazel.
1. Crush On You

**Manny is talking to Spinner in the hall, but Spinner is starring at Jimmy and Hazel**

**Manny:So, wanna come over tonight?**

**Spinner didn't listen**

**Manny:Spin? Spinner?**

**Spinner:Huh? **

**Manny:i said do you wanna come over my place tonight.**

**Spinner:that depnds if i'm busy or not.**

**Manny:O...k. i'll see you later then. (kiss Spinner on the cheeks and goes to class)**

**Jimmy:Sup Spin.**

**Hazel:hi.**

**Spinner:hey. lets go to class before we're late.**

**They go to class**

**Ms.Kwan:Ok, your partners are chosen and written on your paper.**

**Hazel:Sorry Jimmy, i've got spinner.**

**Spinner whispers YES!**

**Jimmy:and i got Paige.**

**Paige:Dont worry Hazel, we're best friends, and i wont make a move onto your boyfriend.**

**Hazel:Thanks.**

**Spinner:So, hazel we can do this at my house tonight.**

**Hazel:ok.**

**Mr.Simpson's computer class**

**Emma:How are things with you and spinner?**

**Manny:not good, not bad.**

**Liberty:How?**

**Manny:The guys starred at hazel today besides talking to me.**

**Emma:did you ask him why?**

**Manny:No.**

**Liberty:Well heres your chance. Go, he's outside.**

**Manny:Mr.Simpson, i've gotta go to the restroom.**

**Mr.Simpson:ok. You've got 2 minutes.**

**Manny goes in the hall and meets spinner.**

**Spinner:hey.**

**Manny:hey.**

**Spinner:You see, about our get together tonight, we have to cancel.**

**Manny:Why?**

**Spinner:Mrs.Kwan, she gave us this project and it's due in 3 days and me and hazel-**

**Manny:Your doing this to ditch me for hazel?**

**Spinner:No, my project.**

**Manny:No Spin, it's Hazel, and you know it.**

**Spinner:No, it's not.**

**Manny:Then why didn't you listen to me this morning?**

**Spinner:I kinda dozed out, but i promise, i'm not doing anything to hurt you.**

**Manny:Ok.**

**Manny and Spinner kisses.**

**After School.**

**Spinner:Hazel, lets go.**

**Hazel:Bye Jimmy. (kisses Jimmy)**

**Spinner and hazel walks to spinner's house.**

**Spinner opens the door.**

**Hazel:Wow, your house. Why isn't there any lights on? And candles? Spinner, we're here to do a project. **

**Spinner:I just wanted to make it alittle cozy.**

**Hazel:I think snacks and drinks are cozy enough when your not my boyfriend and i have one already.**

**Spinner put on the lights.**

**Spinner:Ok, lets start on the project.**

**Hazel:Ok. We have to print out no smoking designs. **

**Spinner:Yup.**

**Manny's house**

**Liberty:How did you know?**

**Manny:He's partners with her, he stared at her instead of me his girl, and he cancled our date just to work with her.**

**Emma:She does have a point Liberty.**

**Liberty:That boy is up to something very fishy.**

**At Spinner's house**

**Spinner:Did you find it?**

**Hazel:No, not real- ly**

**Spinner was starring at Hazel as she tunred around**

**Hazel:what are you doing.**

**Spinner:what?**

**Hazel:Spinner, you like 2 inches away from my face, is there somthing wrong.**

**Spinner:No, nothing.**

**Hazel:Ok.**

**Spinner:look hazel i totally like you.**

**Hazel:you what?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. I Cried Myself To Sleep

**Next Day at Degrassi**

**  
Manny:Hey hun, how was studying with Hazel?**

**Spinner:What? Oh that...it was ok. I guess.**

**Manny:How about today we go over to my place. **

**Spinner:Yea, ok.**

**Manny:Alright. See ya.**

**At lunch.**

**Spinner is looking at Hazel while she tries to ignore him.**

**Hazel finally walks over to him.**

**Hazel:Why are you staring?**

**Spinner:Look, i couldnt get over last night.**

**Hazel:Well i did, get over it. I have a boyfriend and u have a girl.**

**Spinner:But i want u.**

**Hazel:Too bad.**

**Mr.Simpsons class.**

**Liberty:Manny, did you hear heather sinclare was caught kissing Shane Oulman in the locker room.**

**Manny:Yea...**

**Emma:Whats wrong Manny.**

**Manny:I invited Spinner to my house tonight.**

**Emma:Your gonna dump him?  
Liberty:Its about time.**

**Manny:No. I'm gonna try for us to spend alittle time together.**

**Liberty:Then dump him?**

**Manny:No. I just, miss the old Spinner.**

**Emma:Oh, well give it a try.**

**After school.**

**Hazel:Okay, im here lets go to your place to study. We also gotta talk.**

**Spinner:Ok.**

**  
At Spinner's house.**

**Spinner:You wanted to talk.**

**Hazel:I remembered what you said today, and i thought about it. We've been friends for a while, so maybe we should hook up.**

**Spinner:Ok, but i have to dump Manny.**

**Hazel:And me dump Jimmy.**

**Spinner:Ok.**

**They stare at eachother for a moment, and started kissing.**

**Spinner slipped his fingers on Hazel's shirt, and she touched his pants. They were making out. **

**Meanwhile at Manny's house, she waited for Spinner, she blew out the candles and cried herself to sleep.**

**Next Day at Degrassi.**

**Spinner:Hey Manny.**

**Manny walked passed him furiously.**

**Spinner:Whats wrong?**

**Manny:Does meet me at my house ring a bell?  
Spinner:Oh no, about that, i'm sorry.**

**Manny:Thats what you said last time.**

**Spinner pouted.**

**Manny:Its over Spinner.**

**Manny walked away but Spinner pulled her back, then she slapped him and walked to her class.**

**At The Dot.**

**Hazel:Spin over here!**

**Spinner:Well, Manny dumped me.**

**Hazel:I dumped Jimmy. How about we go to your house again, and i enjoyed last night. Wana try it again?**

**Spinner:Well, im not in the mood.**

**Hazel:Oh, ok. Well then. I guess we should just work on our project.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Here We Go Again

**The next day at cheerleading practice.**

**Paige:Hey Hazel, um i've seen you with spinner together alot.**

**Hazel:Oh, really. Well we're friends.**

**Manny walks up.**

**Manny:Hazel, can we speak.**

**Hazel:Ok.**

**Manny:Maybe you too Paige.**

**Hazel:Whats up.**

**Manny:Spinner has been avoiding me alot and been with you.**

**Hazel:Really, if i knew i would've told him to see you honest-**

**Manny:No, its ok just, have you guys been more than friends behind my back?**

**Hazel:That depends, did you break up?**

**Manny:Yes.**

**Hazel:Ok, when?**

**Manny:Just yesterday at school.**

**Paige:Hold up, you have a thing with Spinner?**

**Hazel:No, we just have a project due together thats all.**

**Paige:Did you guys ever kiss?**

**Hazel:Well, in the beginning of the project, he told me he had a crush on me.**

**Manny:What? We were still dating then.**

**Hazel:We also made out the day before yesterday. But i didnt know you guys still had something going on.And he told me he was going to break up with you for me. Then it was sort of a shock.**

**Paige:Wow, you and my ex, ewww.**

**Manny:Ok, the night when you guys made out, was the night i cried myself to sleep because he was supposed to meet me.**

**Hazel:What? Oh my god im so sorry.**

**Manny:Dont be. Tonight i say we all meet up with him.**

**Paige:Good idea.**

**At The Dot.**

**Paige:Hey spinner.**

**Spinner:Paige, uh, hi. What can i get you?  
Paige:Nothing, i just came to tell ask you if i can come over to your place maybe.So we can hang. I really miss hanging with you.**

**Spinner:Uh, ok.**

**Paige:Pick me up at 7:00.**

**Spinner:Alright.**

**Paige leaves. Next, Hazel comes in.**

**Spinner:Hey Hazel**

**Hazel:Hey Spin. (they kiss)**

**Spinner:Whats up.**

**Hazel:I wanted to know if your busy tonight, maybe i can come over.**

**Spinner:But i already-**

**Hazel:Already what?  
Spinner:Nothing. Ok. I'll pick you up at 10:00.**

**Hazel leaves and then Manny comes in.**

**Manny:Spinner, i know i kinda cut you off yesterday and im sorry. Maybe we should try again. This time can i meet you at you house, say 8:00?**

**Spinner:Uh, ok. That sounds good.**

**Manny:Ok, then see ya later. (she leaves)**

**Later on...**

**Walking to Spinner's house.**

**Paige:I'm going in first since i was earlier.**

**Manny:Remember the deal.**

**Hazel:I've got it.**

**Spinner's house.**

**Paige:Hey, am i too early?  
Spinner:No, come on in.**

**Paige goes in.**

**Spinner:I made it kinda cozy.**

**Paige:I dont mind, really. **

**Their about to kiss until the doorbell rings.**

**Spinner gets it.**

**Hazel:Sorry, i just thought i should come alittle early.**

**Spinner:Oh, uh hold on. **

**Spinner goes to Paige.**

**Spinner:Go to the bathroom.**

**Paige:Ok.**

**Paige goes to the bathroom and Spinner comes back out to Hazel.**

**Hazel:Can i come in?**

**Spinner:Sure...**

**Hazel goes in.**

**Spinner:Project?**

**Hazel:Not what i was thinking. (starts kissing spinner)**

**Doorbell.**

**Spinner has a clue that its Manny so he tells Hazel to go in the closet.**

**Spinner opens the door.**

**Manny:Hey stix.**

**Spinner:Nows not a good time. **

**Manny:There you go again, why not?**

**Spinner:Because-**

**Paige:Whats Santos doing here?**

**Manny:He invited me.**

**Hazel:Why are Paige and Manny here?**

**Paige and Manny:He invited me.**

**Hazel:He invited me.**

**Spinner:Um, i can explain.**

**Manny:No spin, you cant.**

**Hazel:We planned this to happen. If you think all these days meant anything to me, think again.**

**Paige:And if you think i want you back, think again.**

**Manny:And if you think i'm sorry, think again.**

**Manny,Hazel and Paige:ITS OVER!**

**The girls leave.**

**Manny:I'm kinda glad we did this.**

**Paige:I feel kinda good.**

**Hazel:Same here. Now i gotta go applologize to Jimmy.**

**Manny:Good luck. **

**THE END **


End file.
